We Only Have Each Other
by PardonMyImage
Summary: (SEQUEL) It's only been a year and a half and Korra is already being thrown back into ciaos. After the rebellion, things were really looking up for Korra and Asami. But when President Raiko needs them for a special mission, will their peace turn into a shattered dream? With only each other, the duo will cross the depths of the undead and find the truths that have been kept secret.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The first chapter of my fabulous story! Well don't just sit here reading this A/N, read on! And then after maybe review? That'd be nice. yeah. :)

If you haven't read Trusting Humanity yet, you might not get everything in here. But don't worry! You can hurry and go read it right now!

-PMI

* * *

><p>"AH no! You got me! Tell my family I love them!-" A voice rang through the house and laughter followed as Bolin walked to the house's door, bags in hand. He opens the door, only to have his youngest daughter run to him and capture his leg in a tiny embrace. "Daddy!" Her voice sings and he smiles wide. "Hi Kiddo!" He ruffles her hair, and turns his gaze to his babysitter, who lay on the ground with a wooden spoon 'in' their stomach and tongue halfway out of their mouth. Long brown hair spooled to the ground and a 'URP'(United Republic Police) sweatshirt is tossed to the side. "Korra, I thought you were watching my kids, not training them." Bolin laughs as Korra opens one eye and shushes him, "I'm dead! Shhhh!" She grins and his daughter jumps from him to Korra. "Oh Korra! You're back to life with my magical powers." She waves her hands around and Korra suddenly jumps up and flexes her arms. "Wow! I feel so alive!" Both girls laugh and Bolin smiles a loving smile. How long has it been since he's seen Korra actually smile and laugh normally? Since he's been working late, Bolin got into the routine of dropping her daughter off at Korra and Asami's house before he leaves for work. Opal, his wife of a few months, had left to Zaofu to help a clean up party for her family, leaving just him and his daughter. "Don't worry Bolin, I kept them in check." Bolin turns to see Asami standing with an apron on and a small playful smile as she leans again the door frame. Her ravenous locks fall down her back as she looks absolutely beautiful with a dazzling smile. Korra grins from where she stands, visibly checking her girlfriend out. "Hi Asami. Of course, I should've asked you to watch both of them!" Bolin places his hands at his hips, and Korra flashes him a dirty look causing him to laugh again, grabbing his stomach as he does. "Daddy? Can we go home now?" Bolin's daughter yanks at his pant leg. His laughing ceases and he nods, "Yeah, let's get going."<p>

"So. How was she?" Bolin now sits at his own house table with Korra, as she watches Asami sweep Bolin's daughter down the hall to sleep. Korra nods, "She was good. She's got your wild side, but has Opal's manners." Korra tears her gaze from Asami and shifts it to Bolin, who grins widely at her. They both sit with steaming cups of freshly brewed coffee, the late hours of the night catching up with them. "I know. She's quite a cutie. How are you two, anyway?" Korra mirrors his grin, "Everything is going as it should be. Asami's been working hard as the CEO, but she's got me to balance her and I've got her to balance me with the police work. Which is being a pain in the ass right now. There are still bandit groups roaming around from the rebellion." She shrugs as if she's told this her whole life, and Bolin smiles. Everyone refers to the events from before as 'the rebellion'. Bolin changes the subject before his memory gets to him. "Are you going to propose?" Korra's eyes shine as she leans her body to glance down the hall, making sure the coast was clear, then smiles her wide, goofy smile. "Yup. I'm hoping I can do it tomorrow. I made the ring myself with the help from my old friend Katara. It's beautiful Bolin, you should see it." Her smile in infectious and Bolin had no words to say. Korra deserves to be happy after all the pain she was put through. "Good luck. I'm happy for you both. And I'm sure your mom would be too." He places a hand upon the tan girl's, and smiles again. "Thanks Bolin."

"It's been a while since we've had some time alone together, huh?" Korra states and guides Asami by the arm as they walk in the summer night around the city. The stars fill the sky extra light tonight, with a soft warm breeze that sends its waves into Asami's raven colored hair. "I know. It's nice. Relaxing. Whenever I'm with you I feel as though my cares are washed away and I don't have a worry in the world." Asami says to her and Korra smiles, "Same for me. I'm glad. I really care about you, you know." Asami tightens her hold on Korra's arm, sliding her body up and planting a chaste kiss on the tan girl's cheek. "So, dinner then?" Asami looks to Korra who is still grinning from ear to ear. "Right this way, sweetheart."

Dinner went without a hitch. Korra brought them to the famous Narook's, where both of them loved and couldn't get enough of. Korra had personally asked for Asami's favorite music to be played secretly; but soon cracked and told her when Asami asked about it, who in turn, assured her it was indeed very romantic. The whole time they laughed at jokes they've said to one another and longing looks were passed across the table. Asami didn't want the night to end, and she certainly didn't want to leave Korra to go back to work again. "So how is work? Liking your new office?" Korra smirks and so does Asami. "You certainly like my new office too. No wonder there were locks on the door." Korra blushes instantly and Asami laughs. She would never fail to make Korra flustered. "Yeah- well, I put those there for a reason, let's leave it at that. Remember, we are in a public place dear." Asami grins playfully and slides her foot on Korra's leg from under the table. "I know. But I can be secretive." Korra just raises a brow and chuckles, shaking her head. "Alright miss flirty, let's get home." "I hope there are locks there too."

Korra couldn't be more nervous than she already was. Her plams were sweaty and her hands were shaking as she tried desperately to fit the key in the lock of their home. Finally she slides it in and opens to the nice, cool house they've been waiting for. "It feels so good in here! It's so hot outside." Asami lets out a slight gasp as she slides to the couch, guiding Korra with her as she shuts the door. "I know! It does feel good. But so does being with you." Korra grins and she watches her girlfriend blush, "You know, it's things like that you say that make me fall for you even more." Asami brushes a strand of hair from Korra's face and leans in, pressing her lips to Korra's before she could say anything else. As much as Korra wanted this to last, (which she certainly did), she had work to do and needed to get it done. So she pulls away after a moment, to which Asami is surprised. Korra smiles and puts a finger to her lover's lips, "Don't worry. There's just something I've got to tell you." She smiles and sits up, looking onto Asami's eyes before a knock at the door interrupts her. Both girls look to the door, then back at each other. "Who could it be?" Asami asks and watches Korra get up rather quickly. "I don't know. But it better be important."

"Iroh?" Asami hears Korra ask with a strange tone and shifts to let the old friend in. "Korra; Asami." He nods and Asami nods back in acknowledgement. "What's going on?" Korra asks, her voice changing into the voice Asami almost wanted to forget. It's the voice of her old, conflicted soldier voice that she used during her rebel times. Hard to believe that was only a year and a half ago. "You might want to sit down for a moment." Iroh says, gesturing to the couch. Korra sits, and Asami grabs her hand to let her know she's not alone. This didn't sound good, and Asami felt their peaceful time alone without fighting has come to a sorry end.

"President Raiko sent me here. It seems there are still some towns that are infested with the undead. Although we've tried to give the antidote Mr. Sato made to most of them, it seems we've run out of resources to produce more of it. Which means, we've run out of the antidote." Iroh sighs and runs a hand through his dark locks. "What does this have to do with us?" Korra asks. Orange eyes clash with blue. "Our men aren't trained enough to kill these things. Many have already died or become them right as we speak. The undead population has grown ten times as big as it was when we first started. They're multiplying by the seconds. Our men can't get into an area near here, where the president has something stashed in that he wants us to retrieve. He's sent out everyone, and only few come back to say they couldn't make it. The item is right in the city's core-" "So the president wants us to get it for him?" Asami interrupts Iroh, and watches Korra as her hand tightens in Asami's hold. Iroh nods, "Yes. You two are the last he's gone to. Mako has been too busy with the clean up crew and Bolin can't leave his family, so we came to you seeking assistance."

Korra suddenly stands, "Why can't they do it? You should just train them and you yourself should go with. Is it that hard? What's so special about this item anyway?" Korra is almost in a shout, and Asami grabs her girlfriend's wrist. "Hey, calm down." Korra allows Asami to pull her back down on the couch into a small embrace. From time to time, Korra would have these episodes where her nightmares would catch up to her and it would terrify her to a point where she would freak out over random things. At one moment, Asami was talking with her while cooking and held up a knife and caused Korra to instantly attack her and pull the knife from her and press it to Asami's neck before the Sato girl would snap her out of it. Of course, Asami didn't blame her; she was kept captive for over a few months and watched her own father die by her hands. She was bound to have some post-traumatic stress. "Let me get this straight then. The president wants us to retrieve an item in the heart of an area near here, filled with zombies, because we're the best he has?" Asami rubs Korra's back to calm her down while she speaks. Iroh again, nods. "Yes. He's giving you a few days to think it over. But I just want to tell you, we've lost a lot of people. It's dangerous, and it's only the two of you. If you go through with this, be smart. We'll give you the run down later, when you decide." He stand as his orange eyes glimmer in the light from the house, and Asami can tell he's holding back tears. He's probably suffering just as much as Korra is. "Alright, we'll get back to you." Asami nods, and watches Iroh cross to the door. "And Iroh?" He turns to the girls, who stare at him. "It was nice to see you." They both say. Iroh smiles, "For me as well."

Finally Korra is out of the shower, rubbing a towel on her head as her darkened hair cascades down her shoulder. "I don't like it." She starts, and Asami sighs while laying on their bed, reading an elegant book. She sets it down, looking to Korra to hear her explanation, which Korra dives right into. "I mean, what's so special about this item? Obviously they won't tell us what it is, but we'll end up seeing it anyway, right? And why couldn't anyone 'not be trained enough' to kill some zombies? You just shoot 'em in the head and go on your merry way!" Korra throws the towel into the corner, completely missing the laundry basket, and plops onto the base of the bed. "I just think they haven't tried everything. Just train some soldiers and get them going. And they've suddenly run out of sources for the antidote? What the hell did your father use for it that could run out?"

Asami plays with Korra's wet strands of hair and sighs, "We were already running out of resources to begin with, Hun. No one kept tabs on them when the rebellion started. It was bound to happen sometime. My father probably used rare sources too, so there weren't much of those either." Korra shifts to head to gaze at Asami. "Alright. But what about the training?" Green eyes shine in thought. "Hm. Maybe the item is too important to lose time. It does take a while to train someone, you out of everyone should know that." Korra looks away, defeated. "I guess you're right. But I just don't like it. What if something happens to us?...To you?" The Sato girl slides a hand on Korra's cheek, "I know. I've thought the same thing. But too many people are dying out there. We should do our best not to let anymore die. And if the president wants that item so bad, it must be really important. We can't turn our backs on the president again. Remember? We have to keep order."  
>Korra lets out a long sigh, before she turns her body to wrap her arms around Asami. "I suppose you're right. You always seem to see the good in things, don't you?" Asami responds by tightening her grip on Korra, "I just don't want things to turn out like they did before. I want you to be happy." Korra presses a kiss to Asami's cheek. "I know. And I want you to be happy too. I guess we have no choice?" Asami nods, "Let's just get it over with." Korra then grins a little, sliding her hand down Asami's back. "And maybe after it's over, we could get away. Go to the fire nation, the beach. Have some time alone for a few days." In Korra's mind, a honeymoon was indeed in the plan, but in Asami's mind, it's just a vacation. She smiles and kisses Korra with passion, "Mmm, sounds great."<p>

* * *

><p>So how is it so far? I mean, it IS only the first chapter. Can I ask if you're already excited to read more? If not, I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible. Okay peeps, my questions for reviews are the following:<p>

1. What do you think the 'item' is that President Raiko wants so bad?

2. Do you think Korra will actually have a chance to propose?

AND last but not least:

3. Pick one or the other: Zaheer or Amon?

Answer these in your reviews, because I would LOVE to hear your answers! Or not, that's perfectly fine. More to come and more to read! And so, read on!

-PMI


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we stop in the South?" Asami looks over at Korra as her ponytail flips in the expeditious wind caused by the speeding satomobile. "Sure. Why?" She asks as her emerald eyes skim over Korra. She wears her navy blue parka, but this time she wears a blue bandana around her neck. "Just because. I'll tell you when we get there."

It's not as cold as Asami thought it would be, though she was prepared for the worst. Korra had mentioned to her it was, in fact, flipping cold in the South during the winter, so it would be best to spend the whole day shopping just to pick out the right clothes. At first, Asami thought it was ridiculous. But now she understands as she stands next to her car and watches Korra slide out of the satomobile with her navy parka. "This way." Korra motions Asami to follow, and Asami slides her arm around Korra's. "What is this place?" Asami asks when they begin walking in a trail of tree's that loom over them expectantly, glossed with white powder. "It's a cemetery." Is all Korra says as she keeps her gaze straight and her body remained confident. "You don't have to stay strong for me you know." Asami begins, and Korra smiles a soft smile and relaxes. "Sorry. I guess it's just habit." Yet, Asami grips Korra's hand in reassurance.

Asami watches as Korra leaves her side for a moment, grazing over the headstones until she settles at one just a few yards away from them. She glides over to her lover, her emerald eyes glistening in the falling snow as she scans the stone. 'Senna- A loving mother' is engraved on the stone, and Asami lets out a gasp that fills the air. "Korra." She says softly and hugs her from the side as Korra lets the tears cling to her cheeks. "If only she could see me. Seen how I've grown and saved the country. How I wish she knew how much I loved her and could've stopped what happened to her. I can't save everyone. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save my father. I've killed more than I've saved, Asami. I'm a murderer." Korra whispers, the snow slowly dropping around them. Soft howls could be heard around, and the trees didn't dare move in the cold breeze. Korra slides the bandana off her neck and sets it on the stone, watching it quickly be buried by the snow. "She gave this to me a while ago. She said I looked good in blue. But I thought she did too." Both of them stay silent for a long while. "She knew." Asami states confidently after a moment, "She knew you loved her. All mothers know. But you did what you had to do to save others." Now Asami tries to stay strong, but Korra quickly hugs her back. "Asami, we have each other. We love each other and that's all we need. Okay?" Both girls cry into each other for what seems like an eternity, before Asami pulls away reluctantly. "We've got to get going." She watches her breath fill the air around them, and Korra's blue eyes shining. "Alright. I love you, Asami Sato. With all my heart." Korra kisses her and the snow stops in the air. Asami doesn't have to say a thing; she lets her lips express themselves.

"I don't like this."  
>"What do you like?"<br>"Sleep. And you."  
>"I'm flattered."<br>"And I don't like this."

Asami sighs heavily. It's been two hours in a plane and already Korra is complaining. "Why don't you like this?" Korra huffs and folds her arms. "I don't get why we have to fly to the facility. Why do we have to go there and have 'specified training'?" She even uses her fingers as air quotes. Asami places a hand on her thigh. "We're flying because the United Nation's facility is located far away. There are specialists there who need to speak with us. I doubt they'll tell you how to fight or anything. We just need to get in shape again and know what we're doing." Asami gives her girlfriend's thigh a soft squeeze. Korra's expression turns solemn as she keeps silent.  
>Asami brushes a brown strand from Korra's azure eyes as she shifts in her seat. "I thought you'd be happy about this? You're saving countless lives again." Her emerald eyes sparkle with worry as Korra looks away. "I've killed the same amount as I've saved, Asami. One including my father. I don't…. I don't even know if I can hold a gun again. Let alone shoot it. I barely hold up in the squad." She looks away with a pained expression. Asami grasps her hand and looks to her sternly, "Then don't. Don't use a gun. You can use something else." Korra's eyes meet with green ones in consideration, then shakes her head. "It seems I can't find the good in things I suppose." She slides her arm up to cares Asami's cheek thoughtfully with the back of her hand, "I'm glad I have you. You keep me going." Korra says. Asami's eyes begin to water, and she kisses Korra quickly. "I love you so much. Don't ever think you're not courageous enough, because I've seen you go out right in the middle of battle. You don't need to be afraid; not when I'm here with you. Okay?" She whispers to her as tears start to stain her cheeks. Korra wipes them away, "Okay. I love you too."<p>

It's cold; like a fan on the winter air and it's literally blowing right on Asami. "What the hell? It's so cold!" Asami swears she could see her breath slip through the air. She feels Korra wrap her arms around her, "It actually kind of is." Korra looks around in the room they're in: It's small and has an official 'office table' with chairs clattered around it and a few pictures of boats pinned to the wall. They arrived at the facility just a few minutes ago and were escorted here. Out of all places, an office room? And why was it so cold? Korra shakes her head. "What is it?" Asami asks, leaning into her heat source. Korra watches as Asami's voice travels in the air with the cold and then lets out a prolonged sigh of confusion. "Why a meeting room? I mean, we're going to be fight-"

"WELL TELL MEELO I SAID NO!" Korra's interrupted by a deep voice just beyond the office's room. Asami tilts her head, "I wonder who that is?" Korra chuckles, "I know who it is." Right then, a bald man with a tattoo of an arrow that slides over his head barges into the room, flinging the door shut behind him. "Kids these days! I swear, if I catch them playing around with those antique swords again-" "Tenzin?" The man whips around to see Korra and Asami sitting with each other at the office table. "Korra!" They both jump and Korra pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. "Tenzin! It's been so long!" She says in half-laughter, and Tenzin chuckles painfully, "Ah!- Y-Yes, I'm glad you're alright! If your mother would have found out I let you get hurt!-" Korra (much to Asami's surprise) smiles wide. "How are you? And the kids? It's so good to see you!"

For the next few minutes, the two reunited friends talked long and hard about their lives, along with a current events. "Oh! I almost forgot, Tenzin, this is Asami." Asami smiles as her name is mentioned, and Tenzin greets her respectfully. "My mother has told me a lot about you Ms. Sato. I'm happy for you both, congra-" Korra kicks Tenzin from under the table as Asami gives a puzzled look. "Thanks Tenzin! She's a great GIRL-FRIEND." Korra emphasizes 'girlfriend', to which Tenzin finally catches on. "Oh. Oh! Right, again, I'm happy for you both." Korra's face is bright red and Asami is still looking puzzled, but mutters a 'thank you'. "So how do you to know each other?" Asami asks after a pause, and Korra smiles wide. "Tenzin was my sword instructor when I was little. Taught me everything I know." She puts her hands up to mimic gripping a sword. "At first she was terrible." Tenzin starts and Korra flashes him a dirty look while Asami giggles. "It was her worst fighting style. She was good at hand to hand and amazing at her shooting skills. But when I started her with sword training, it all went downhill." He starts going on about how her stance was never relaxed, how her balance was completely off, and never flowed with the sword. Just when Korra is about to open her mouth so sputter a witty remark, the office door opens and another figure walks in, and Asami is sure she knows who this person is.

"Ah, if it isn't little miss Sato." The figure stands whilst folding its arms, and Asami smiles while Korra gives a confused look at her. "Hello Lin. I see you've moved on from the police force?" Korra has now jumped, clenched her jaw, and slid further down her seat in hopes of hiding herself. "Yes, I can't just settle for something lesser than the United Nations, after all." Lin Beifong stands tall with her green clothing that drapes around her affably, yet enough for it to look evenly demeaning with her stern face. Her gaze travels to Tenzin, who answer with a nod, and then settles on Korra's back head, where her face soon drops.

"Well well, look who we have here." Lin pulls at Korra's pony-tail and the water tribe girl yelps. "H-Hey! That hurts you know!" But she immediately blushes and rubs the back of her head. "Uh, hey Beifong. Long time no see." Lin scowls low and tosses Tenzin a stern look, "I don't think I'll be working with her. She not only was arrested three times and escaped all three, she took half the force with her little 'revolt'." Korra stands with sudden fierceness, and Asami pulls her down back into her seat. "What do you mean, working with her?" Asami changes the subject so fluidly no one notices, though she'll have to talk to Korra later about the accusation made by Lin. "We called you here because you need specified training. We have to know if you're ready or not to actually go into the field." Tenzin explains, his voice projecting in the room and a cloud follows from his breath. "What's the cold for?" Korra asks. "It's freezing in the field; I was sure you were used to it, but I had to make sure with Asami that she could handle it." Asami raises a brow, and Korra grasps her soft hand. "She'll have me, so we'll be fine." "That might not be the case." Both the girls scowl in unison. "What do you mean?" Tenzin sighs and rubs his two fingers against his temple, as if trying to relieve a head-ache. "Many of our soldiers were separated upon arrival. For the most bizarre reasons too." Lin pips up, and she flips some papers onto the table to change the fearful subject. "So far, you've past your first test with the cold. Next, we train you. Get your bodies back in shape, along with some added skills. Then we'll get you your gear and send you off. Sound good? Should take up to a few months."

Korra and Asami exchange looks, and you can see the gears clicking in their heads until Asami nods slowly. "Fine.-" "Wait." Korra stands and touches her lover's shoulder to stop her from standing. Her gaze is now one that Asami almost fears, and she speaks slowly. "What aren't you telling us?" Asami watches as Tenzin tenses, but Lin doesn't move. Korra, however, keeps pressing. "Why do we need special training for something like this? The cold? Being separated? There's something you aren't telling us. And unless we know soon, you aren't getting the help you need." The tan girl grips Asami's wrist and pulls her from the room just like that, without another word.

"Korra! Korra what the hell was that?" Asami calls to her and Korra keeps pulling her down the hall. "I don't like secrets, Asami. Especially from the friends." Korra begins to explain, but a shout from the end of the hall catches their attention. "What was that?" Korra asks, and both girls slow to a stop. "Help!" Now they run, jogging down the widened hall towards the distress call. Upon turning the corner, a man in red tries to avoid them, but Korra flips him right over her and keeps moving with Asami beside her giving a worried look. "Something's going on!" Korra shouts with annoyance as they skid around another corner.

The duo stop just in time to see a huge room, build largely around an arena, which Asami guesses is to use for practice. But practice has gone too far, as blood is splattered on the tan mats that the men stand on, and a figure lying helplessly on the ground. "Coward! You fight like a coward! Yelling for help!" Another man stands above the figure, kicking him hard in the side. Asami is about to grab for Korra, but she's already sprinting to the arena. She jumps on the ring, digging her heel into the attacker's leg, sending him kneeling to the ground. She uses her other leg and knee's him in the jaw, dropping him fully to the ground. Asami thinks it's done, but it isn't. Korra just keeps going; kicking and punching mercilessly as the man lays on the ground. "Korra!" Korra's blue eyes are filled to the brim with hatred, her breathing that of a bear. "Korra stop!" She keeps her body punching, feeling her muscles burn with hate and disgust. "KORRA!" Asami is now behind the tan girl and grabs her arms, flinging her back and putting her in a brace. Everyone's eyes are widened with surprise, some even with fear. The air has stilled, and no one talks as Korra's eyes never leave the 'once attacker now victim' that is now unconscious. She breaths heavily, until she blinks and comes to reality. She falls limp in Asami's arms, and tears spill fast. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't know what was happening. I-" Asami catches her as she almost falls, "Korra, it's okay. You need to rest. Come on, let's get out of here."

"She's not ready. She still has that serum in her. It's affecting her."  
>"Maybe she isn't; but she still is Korra. And she's smart. She'll find out eventually."<br>"Maybe. But for now, it's best for her to control it. And for her not to know. Not until she's ready."  
>Tenzin shakes his head, "Fine, Lin. I guess we'll do this your way."<p>

* * *

><p>Alrighty, Chapter 2! I hope you like it. Reviews are great, and so are you who do! I love you guys! :) Alright, ready for your questions?<p>

1. Do you think Tenzin and Lin are hiding something big from Korra and Asami? Any idea's what?

2. Are you surprised at Korra's behavior? Or not really?

3. What do you think is going to happen when the girls actually get into the field mission?

Read on!

-PMI


	3. Chapter 3

_You weren't enough._

_You killed me, Korra._

_You failed to save me._

"Mom?" Korra stares at her mother, who stands in front of her. "_Korra._" Senna wraps her daughter in her arms. "Mom! Mom, I missed you so much!" Korra grabs hold on her mother. "_I had to see you. I had to come._" Her mother pulls away as she speaks, "_Honey, you've got to let go."_ Korra scowls, shaking her head. "I don't understand." Senna walks away from her. "_Let go, Korra. No one needs you anymore. You're not enough. You killed me, Korra. You failed to save me._" Korra shakes her head again as tears spill, "NO! It's a lie! I tried to save you! I was too late! He killed you, I didn't kill you. I-I'm sorry! HE KILLED YOU!" _"You killed me, Korra."_

Korra wakes with ferocity, sweat dripping from every pore. "Korra!" She feels soft hands grab at her, pulling her into a hug. "A-Asami?-" Korra chokes back her soft sob as Asami whispers softly into her ear. The bed sheets are scattered about and the lamp next to them is shattered on the ground. "You didn't kill your mother. You did your best to save her, Korra. You did what you could do. She died protecting you. She died FOR you, not FROM you. Stop thinking you killed her, because you didn't." Korra breathes staggered, trying helplessly to regain herself. "Korra I love you, and you aren't a murderer. You're a kind soul who will do anything to save someone. Please Korra, don't blame yourself for everything." Asami speaks so softly it pains Korra to listen to her speak. She scared her; Korra scares the heiress and she knows it.  
>"Asami, I-I'm so sorry.." Korra stampers, her breath catching in her throat. She can't see anything; it's too dark and she doesn't know where a light it besides the lamp that lays shattered on the ground. She can't see Asami's face, and she probably doesn't. She might've hurt Asami. And if she did, she didn't want to see that. Not now. Asami cradles the tan girl in her arms, slowly rocking her back and forth to calm her. How long has this been happening for? Ever since the first night Asami spent with Korra. She can't remember a time where Korra WASN'T having nightmares. But they were getting worse, and Asami knew something was going on. But she couldn't ask; not that it would offend Korra, but it was that Korra didn't know either. No one did. Except….<p>

"Korra." Asami grabs Korra by her cheeks softly, like a newborn in her hands. Korra sniffs and tries to calm, hiccupping as she does. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you something to drink, okay?" Korra just nods slightly, but before Asami crawls off the bed Korra grabs her wrist. "Promise you won't be gone long?" Korra sniffs, and Asami's heart breaks. Now that their eyes have adjusted with the dark, Asami is able to see Korra's swollen eyes and cheeks. It's the first time she's actually seen Korra cry in full sobs of true terror and confusion, and it's something she doesn't want to ever see again. "I promise you." Asami reaches up and pecks the girl's cheek, before sliding off the bed and grabbing her robe to exit.

* * *

><p>She practically scales the walls as Asami makes her way down the hall, her fingers gliding on the rather smooth walls from behind her back. She stops as some people walk by, then quickly slides around the corner. She breaths slowly; Okay, there's got to be a control center somewhere around here. She makes her way through a series of halls and doors, until she stumbles upon an open door and voices just above a whisper. No wait, it wasn't voices; a TV. Something was being displayed in there, and Asami could barely see it. She looks both ways; left, right. Then she slides into the room, the television eliminating the small room inside. She sits at a desk with numerous keyboards and buttons to which Asami is actually familiar with. The heiress shakes the sleep from her eyes and begins working. Up on the screen displays a series of files, with various names and titles. "'Zaheer?'" Asami whispers to herself and pulls up the file with that name, opening a footage.<br>It's a man, Asami presumes, with shaggy hair and blistering eyes. He lays strapped in a chair, and suddenly a familiar face enters the screen: Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato. His glasses gleam and his hands a covered with latex, whilst he holds a syringe in his hand. "_This is take one of the dose. Codename Zaheer. First dosage._" Asami grips the table in front of her as they inject the man, his screams filling the speakers from which she sits and listens from. Wait, she's seen this before. In Korra. When she was injected…

"I see you've been snooping." Asami jumps and whirls to a fighting stance, and very well keeping it when she sees Lin. "Yes, I have. Something's not right. Korra knows it just as well as I do. And this just proved my theory." Asami gestures to the screen as the man now struggles in the chair, until he suddenly stills. Lin sighs deeply, turning and moving her arm behind Asami to turn the footage off. Asami catches a glimpse, and the man suddenly rips out of his restraints before the screen turns black. "What we see here, didn't happen, Ms. Sato. I trust you won't tell anyone; especially Korra. You wouldn't want something to happen to her, would you?" Asami's eyes widen with anger at Lin's words, "You dare threaten us? We saved this country, and this is how you repay us? With blackmail?!" Asami shouts, and Lin shakes her head. "We do what we have to do, Ms. Sato." Asami shakes her head as tears spill. "You're different, Lin. Something's different with you. You're not the same. And I'm going to figure it out."

* * *

><p>"Come on Korra, you need to focus." Tenzin swipes his sword at her, and Korra growls in defense. "I'm trying! If you'd shut up maybe I'd be able to concentrate!" Korra suddenly jousts her sword right at Tenzin, who deflects it easily and it falls to the ground with a loud clang. "I think we're done for today." Tenzin sighs deeply and sheaths his sword, but Korra doesn't let up. She runs for her sword, tossing it up with her foot and swinging it in the air at her master.<br>Tenzin reacts almost too easily, shifting his body and deflecting the sword mid-air. Korra stands with heaving breathes, to which Tenzin lowers his sword at the rage in her eyes. "Korra, you need to control yourself." Tenzin says with sincerity, his gaze softening as the tribal girl who suddenly slouches and falls to a knee in exhaustion. "Tenzin, I-I'm sorry. You're right; I need to control myself. I just…" Her blue eyes dart away, "I don't know how. I'm so confused, Tenzin." She now looks up at him, her eyes rimmed with tears, "What's wrong with me? Why?..." Tenzin drops to her level and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you, Korra. You're not alone in this. I'm not sure I can explain, but you were just involved in some traumatic events. You have a lot of stress layered on you, and you don't need anymore." His grey eyes sink into her blue seas, and Korra nods swiftly. "Now, go clean up. Iroh is here to see you." Korra gives a slight grin at the name of her old friend and pushes herself up.

Korra's now washing her face in her secluded bathroom, the sweat that covers her pores slowly drips away from the water that flows down her tan skin. She ducks her head down to splash some more of the holy liquid, but when she resurfaces, she gasps and steps back, almost tripping to the floor. In the mirror stands Tonraq, his face lively and a small grin plastered upon it. "_Korra_." Korra can hear his voice clearly, almost too clearly. "H-How?..." She whispers, her body visibly shaking. "_You need me, Korra. You called, and I came running. Just like your mother did_." Korra's eyes widen as tears threaten to pour. "I don't n-need your help." She explains, but her father shakes his head. "_I know you hurt, dear. I hurt you. But I can help you. All you need to do is let go._" He says while he holds out his hand, to which Korra flinches. "Stop this! I don't understand! What do I need to let go?!" She clenches her fists as she falls to the ground, her tears suddenly unleashed as she sobs on the cold white floor.  
>"Korra!" A familiar voice fills her ears and she feels warm, loving hands around her. "Korra it's okay, I'm here. I'm here." Korra looks up at the mirror again, this time staring at her and Asami's reflection, rather than her father. "What happened?" Asami whispers, but Korra shakes her head, unable to speak words. Rather she leans into Asami's contagious warmth, shaking and drying her tears.<p>

"Iroh." Lin speaks solemnly when Iroh enters the room. "Hello, Lin. I see you've been busy with training Korra and Asami." He states, to which Lin responds with a slight nod. "Indeed. I see you've been busy with your father. Catching up, hm?" She says lowly. Iroh raises a brow, "Of course. I was imprisoned for most of my life, Lin. I wanted to spend some time with my family, you know." Iroh says sternly, but let's up when he sees Korra. "Hey there, Avatar." For some reason, Korra flinches, but smiles none the less. "Iroh. Hey." She lets go of Asami's hand who stands beside her and pulls Iroh in for a hug. "How's the family?" She asks, and Iroh nods with a shrug. "They're family." He smiles and Korra gives a slight chuckle. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go Iroh. I have more training to do. I hope that's fine?" Korra's blue eyes seem duller. Iroh scowls, but he straightens, "Of course. I'll come watch, I suppose. After I talk with Lin, of course." Lin nods swiftly, and Asami eyes her suspiciously, walking out with Korra.

"What's wrong with me Asami? Am I going crazy?" Korra asks her companion when they start to walk down the crisp halls. "No, honey no you're not crazy." Asami puts an arm around her girlfriend, "You just need some time to rest and get strong. You've had a rough couple of months from before, so your body is still trying to relax. I promise you're not going crazy." The soothing words Asami lets out seem to relax the avatar, as she feels shoulders relaxing and her breath is less heavy. "Okay, I get it. Thanks, Asami." Korra turns with bright blue eyes and pecks Asami's bright red lips. Asami smiles, "I still have butterflies when you do that." Korra grins, tugging at Asami's hand that's now in hers, "Well good. I love you too."

"Do you think this is another Zaheer case?" Lin shakes her head unevenly, "I'm not sure. Could be both ways. She has yet gotten her illusions under control, but she hasn't given in yet. That's a good sign." Iroh sighs, "This is going to be hard. We have to tell her-"Tenzin catches Iroh, and Lin speaks, "No. Raiko gave us specific orders not to. She won't do this mission right if we do." "Oh? And what about Asami? You know she isn't going to let up now that she knows about Zaheer." Iroh speaks strong and confident, and Lin almost laughs in response. "Don't worry about Asami; I'll take care of her when the mission starts."

* * *

><p>Alright! Chapter 3 is a go! Did you like it? I hope so. Poor Korra, I feel so bad for her. Don't worry; this isn't the last you'll hear of the 'Zaheer Case'.<p>

1. What do you think happened to Zaheer? See any connections?

2. Do you think Korra is seriously going crazy?

3. What do you think Lin is going to do with Asami?

I love you all! Thanks for reading! :)

-PMI


	4. Chapter 4

"_You're lacking. Fight harder. Like you did when I tried to kill you._" Korra's sweat drawn face contorts and struggles to remain focused as she tightens her muscles and tries again to reach for a pistol that sits idly on a small stand in front of her. Next to her stands Tahno, alive and well in Korra's mind as his voice fills her ears. "I know. I'm trying!" She yells at herself, flinching when her index finger grazes the caliber. "_Not hard enough. Come on Korra, where's the fight? How do you expect to amount when you can barely pick up a gun!?_" Korra shouts and kicks the stand to the ground, the pistol triggering and firing a blast to the open room. Korra stands motionless, her ears ringing the familiar ring of murder. The day she killed Tahno; the day she killed her own father.  
>"Korra?" Korra jumps at the sound of her name and does what she's been trained to do; she strips a knife from her belt and flings it at the voice. Raven hair flies in the air just in time to evade the sharp object as it snaps on the wall and drops with a sharp cling.<br>"A-Asami?" Korra's eyes widen as she realizes what she'd done, watching as Asami is breathless and her eyes strained. "I-" The tan girl doesn't have any words. "Korra….." Asami breaths out and stands tall, her fear disappearing and confidence returning. "Are you okay? I heard a gunshot…." But Korra is now on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Asami rushes to her, gathering her in her arms. "Korra it wasn't your fault." "_Yes it was. You're a monster, Korra._" Korra shakes her head, "I'm a monster!" Asami can't help but sigh; when was this going to stop?

Asami rubs her eyes as she exits her and Korra's shared room. She finally was able to lull the tribal girl to sleep, but somehow Asami can't. It's getting worse, she tells herself. Both Korra's behavior, and her lack of sleep. But something has been picking at the corner of her mind ever since a few days ago; Zaheer. Who was this man? And why does she feel it has some sort of connection to Korra? "Asami? What are you doing out here so late?" The emerald-eyed girl shakes her thoughts and tilts her head to see Iroh, his orange eyes sparkling with curiosity and concern. "Is it that late then?" She manages a small smile, sliding a piece of hair away from her eyes. Iroh raises a brow, "Is something bothering you?" The girl stops her movements and freezes; should she push it? Would Iroh know anything?"

"Actually, yes. Something is bothering me." She gives Iroh a stern look, and Iroh nods swift. "Why don't we go to my courters?"

"Tell me what you know about Zaheer." Asami watches as Iroh stands at his kitchen, preparing a steaming pot of tea. His sigh dents the stream of steam, before he pours the tea into cups. "Before he came into power, Tonraq was a part of congress. Every day he was looking for patents for his experiments he wanted your father to conduct. Of course, congress would over-rule it every time. He wanted to perform these experiments on volunteers. And," Iroh turns and hands a cup to Asami whilst taking a seat across from her, "when he came into power, these dreams became reality."

"What were these experiments?" Asami asks slowly. "A serum. A serum that can turn someone into something else. Something… controlled and unstoppable." Iroh grips his cup as he talks. "So, Zaheer was the first volunteer? Or…. Victim?" Asami chooses her words carefully. Iroh shakes his head, "No. Your father performed each experiment, but won't tell us who the first victim was. Zaheer was the second." Iroh pauses, and Asami scowls. "Maybe I should talk with my father, after this is all over." IRoh doesn't say anything, and the girl tilts her head. "There's more?"

"We-" Orange eyes dart away, shoulders tense, and invisible sweat begins to pour from Iroh's temple. "We think Korra is the third." Asami's eyes widen as she grips the table, "What?! You mean, that syringe… was full of this serum? That's what Tonraq was talking about?" Her voice begins to rise, but Iroh shushes her. "Quiet! I'm not even supposed to be telling you any of this." The CEO sits slowly, eyeing her friend. "Why?"

Iroh reaches across the table and takes Asami's hand, "Keep in mind, I wanted nothing to do with this." Asami scowls in response, ready to witness the explanation that is being kept secret.

"They want to see if Korra can control it on a moderate level. Unlike Zaheer, she was only given a small dosage. It hasn't affected her completely. At least, not yet. Do you remember the footage of Zaheer? It was the same as Korra; screaming, then sudden silence with a burst of unknown strength. But that's where it gets different: Zaheer went berserk. He was unable to control the serum. Now he's nowhere to be seen. We don't know where he is, so we don't have the end results. But we have Korra, who has been kept sane this whole time."

"She's not sane." Asami interrupts and Iroh raises a brow. "I don't know how to explain. She's different; and it's not just the PTSD. Although I think that adds onto this situation. She sees hallucinations. She's seen her mother, her father. Even Tahno. She's scared, terrified even. I've never seen her so scared." Iroh settles back into his chair, his face contorted with worry. "This isn't good." Asami sits up, "Why?"  
>But before she can hear a word from him, he stands and grips her arm, "You need to leave. I've given you too much information. Don't let them know anything. You hear me? Don't let Lin know this information I've given you. Stay away from her, because she has no idea what she's gotten herself into. I'm so sorry, Asami I really am. You have to go." "Wait! I still-" But Iroh drags her out the door before she can even gather her thoughts. "What's going on?"<p>

"Alright, I think it's time, Ladies." Lin stands in the familiar office room, facing both Korra and Asami. Asami shifts in her seat, unnoticed by either women. "Now, you remember the plans, right?" Korra nods slowly as her gaze is nowhere near Lin's, and Asami nods as well. "Go through the North side of the city, make our way behind the perimeter of the affected. We should reach the capitol in a day, maybe less depending on our travel." Korra seems to relay the information perfectly, while Asami tries to look unsuspicious about Lin. Beifong nods, "Exactly. Keep in mind, if you manage to get far enough to the capitol, the third room on the right of the bottom third level contains the documents you shall retrieve. Then, we'll pick you up. Easy enough, right Sato?" Asami looks up from her daze, "Of course. I see no flaw." Lin scowls at the sarcastic comment, but turns her attention away. "Go pack and retrieve your items."  
>The girls stand, walking out the room until Lin catches Asami's arm before she steps out the doorway. "I don't know what you're up to, Sato, but it's going to have consequences. Bad consequences." Asami grins slyly for a flash of a second, before dropping her expression. "Well, good thing I'm not up to anything, right?" Lin let's her go with a huff, "Hurry, and don't be late." Asami nods and walks away, her face stern. She knows what's going to happen; and she'll be ready for whatever they throw at her.<p>

Korra grips Asami's hand as they sit in a helicopter, the noise dulling their senses as the wind whips all around them to propel them up. "Are you okay?" Asami can hear Korra speak to her from her speaker. The CEO nods, "I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Korra shakes her head with a soft smile, "It'll be okay. I have a good feeling about this. It'll be a fun mission. Just the two of us; no one else." Asami grips Korra's hand firmer, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her exposed cheek. This is who she needs; the Korra who always lifts her up in the most troubling times. The one who is strong, yet sensible.

"We're here girls!" Both girls lift their heads and lift the latch to open the copter's sliding door, causing them both to gasp. All around the city stands a tan wall at least 200 meters tall, from what Asami predicts, and have barb wire hugging the top of it. "Why is that wall there?" Korra asks the pilot. "To keep the infected in."

"Here we are! Make sure you have everything!" They've landed just outside a metal door that separates the city from the outside, and watch as the pilot flies away. Both girls look at each other, "Well here we go. You ready?" Asami asks, her voice filled to the brim with anxiety and excitement.  
>She takes a good look at Korra who stands beside her, wearing a long sleeve black shirt that hugs her well, revealing the muscles in her arms. She wears her regular black cargo pants, but a bandana of blue crawls around her neck and her brown hair swishes in the wind, freshly cut from her usual long style. Korra fixes the metal blades that sling around her back, and turns to Asami, her cyan eyes grazing over her body. Asami wears the same black long sleeve and cargo pants, a traditional United Forces uniform, but a long gun snakes her back and twin pistols sit at her waist. Asami adjusts them with her gloved hands, while her emerald eyes shine. But Korra can't help but notice the necklace that ties around her neck.<br>"You kept it?" Korra asks thoughtfully, as her eyes stay focused on the necklace. Asami nods slightly, looking down and pulling out the necklace from under her shirt. It's wooden, carved into a bear that Korra made herself when she was up late working with the police. Korra smiles, walking to her lover and pulling her into a deep hug. "I love you, Asami. Don't forget that." Asami smiles back and digs her face into Korra's neck, "I love you too, Korra. Now, we have a mission to accomplish."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter! It was mostly explanations, but the real action is just getting started. I'm so excited! Alright, here are your questions my friends. :)<p>

1. Do you think Korra is going to go berserk like Zaheer?

2. What do you think these 'documents' are and why they're so important?

3. What exactly do you think Lin had gotten herself into?

Hope you have fun with these questions, and if you have any for me, feel free to ask me! Read on my friends. :)

-PMI


End file.
